After Jiraya was gone
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Reactions different people after Jiraya dies... One-shot. R&R!


_**AFTER JIRAYA WAS GONE**_

"Jiraya-chan was killed in battle" Fukasaku announced

Tension and grief filled the air. Naruto stood frozen, the man he thought unbeatable had fallen. Kakashi breathed in, his sensei's sensei was dead, the man who made Minato so strong. Sakura gulped, another one of the three legendary Sannin had fallen; now it was only Lady Tsunade. Shizune looked over at Tsunade.

Tsunade gasped but quickly went back to her composed demeanor. It took all her self-control to hold back tears that would otherwise stream down her smooth cheeks. She bit her lip, she was the Hokage she couldn't cry, at least not in front of her people. _He couldn't be_ she thought. _It was my fault_. _No! I shouldn't have bet on him._

Naruto staggered forward "W-what are you saying?" tears formed in his eyes.

"He's dead, boy" Fukasaku stated "He left a code after Pein crushed his throat"

The toad turned around and showed them the code. Naruto was too busy thinking about his sensei and the only family he has ever had. Tsunade had spaced out to all those times Jiraya was there for her, he couldn't just die, not just like that. Shizune's mind had started running of to all different directions trying to crack the code there and then. Kakashi stood there trying to figure out who the code was really meant for.

Naruto raised his head ready to hurl all the accusation and insults in the world to the person he blamed in the first place "Grandma did you send him there?"

Tsunade felt she knew what was coming "Yes"

"What were you thinking!" he yelled

Kakashi tried to stop the blonde kid but there was no stopping this one.

Tsunade thought of how she had tried to stop him, how her attempts were futile. She was ready to accept all the insults Naruto had in store for her, she deserved them. She still felt responsible, she was the Hokage, she should have sent a unit with him, she should have gone with him.

Naruto turned away "Screw this." He cursed "If he would have been the Hokage he would have never made you go on that mission, Grandma Tsunade" his cold spiteful tone pierced through to air and hit Tsunade with a blow straight in the heart.

"Naruto!" Sakura said alarmed

Tsunade lowered her head in shame because she knew every word was true. Every word stabbed her with its bitter reality, he would have done anything but not let her go on the mission alone. And it hurt more because she had lost him forever and she wasn't the only one blaming herself; Naruto was too.

"It's ok Sakura… just let him be for a while"

Everyone left. Tsunade went over to her chamber. She closed the door behind her and banged her head against the wall.

"You stupid man! You old fool! I hate you!" "I should've gone with you."

She smashed his fist into the wall "Damn you Jiraya, damn you" Large fissures appeared on the wall.

_Can't this just stop happening? First Nawaki, then Dan… Even Orochimaru, and now you… I never really thought I would outlive you. _And for the first time she thought about Orochimaru's death, she had thought it wouldn't bother her but it did. She had finally let all the barriers down, or were they torn down by Jiraya's death. She should have told him how she felt, she should have told him…. _But I'm the Hokage! Damn the Hokage! I hate you Jiraya! I hate you for just leaving me alone in this mess… For leaving me to be the last. How could you? I guess I should never bet again, ever…_

_I'm sorry Jiraya… I loved you too. I still do, if only I got another chance… Maybe I could do it right then._

Naruto took a lonely stroll around the village. His sensei, his only family was dead. Had passed away. He was all alone once again; there was no one there for him anymore. He looked at children and their parents all around the village. He reached the edge of the village and sat down on a bench, tears streaming down. He remembered all those moments he had shared with the old Sage; the training, his perverted habits, his books, everything. He couldn't believe it.

From up in the skies Jiraya saw Tsunade finally accept her feelings, he was proud of her, she had come a long way he thought.

He saw Naruto, he was worried about him, he believed Naruto could do it but he was scared that his spirit would break in the process, or maybe it was broken already.

From up there the world looked like a different place, everything was much more clear.

And he could spy on all the girls he wanted to, even Tsunade this time. A devious smile crossed his face.


End file.
